The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a basket is a container which is traditionally constructed from stiff fibers, which can be made from a range of materials, including wood splints, runners, and cane. Baskets are generally woven by hand. Some baskets are fitted with a lid, others are left open.
Typically, Halloween is a yearly celebration observed by many people on October 31st. Common festive Halloween activities include, without limitation, dressing up in costumes, trick-or-treating, attending costume parties, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, and telling scary stories.
Typically, a sensor is a device which receives and responds to a signal when touched. A sensor's sensitivity indicates how much the sensor's output changes when the measured quantity changes. There are numerous types of sensors that can trigger lights and sound by carrying a load through an integrated circuit.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.